Une soirée sans conséquences ?
by TokraCH
Summary: Suite de la fic "Le bon choix"


Une soirée sans conséquences ?

Debout, devant sa psyché, le major Carter, regardait une nouvelle fois sa tenue, cherchant s'il n'y avait aucune faute de mauvais goût. Mais non sa petite robe noire, simple mais ravissante lui allait parfaitement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse. Ce n'était pas un inconnu avec qui elle allait passer la soirée mais avec le Général Jack O'Neill. Celui avec qui elle avait travaillé durant de nombreuses années… Son ami et ancien supérieur… Mais il avait dit que c'était Jack qui l'avait invité…

- Jack… murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne l'avait que rarement appelé par son prénom, pourtant celui-ci sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le répéter à plusieurs reprises.

On frappa à la porte, ce qui la fit sortir de son état de contemplation. Elle descendit rapidement ouvrir et ne fut pas surprise de voir Jack sur le pas de sa porte.

Il était tout simplement splendide dans cette tenue à la fois habillée et décontractée. Sam se reprit quand elle constata qu'elle le déshabillait du regard. Mais la lueur amusée et le sourire de Jack lui firent comprendre que ce qu'elle venait de faire lui plaisait grandement. Et face à la lueur appréciatrice qu'il avait, elle comprit que lui aussi venait de faire pareil, et que sa tenue lui plaisait. Elle en eut la confirmation quand quelques instants plus tard, il déclara :

- Vous êtes ravissante Sam. Cette robe vous va à ravir.

Sam était étonnée. Les compliments directs étaient une chose rare dans la bouche du Général qu'elle se demandait si elle ne les avait pas imaginés.

- Vous comptez sortir dans cette tenue Sam ?

Interloquée, la jeune femme le regarda.

- Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle me dérange… au contraire. Mais le temps est encore frais… Je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez froid… ça serait dommage… Oui, ça serait vraiment dommage…

- Je vais chercher un gilet… s'exclama Sam qui semblait avoir reprit contenance.

Elle revint rapidement constatant qu' O'Neill était resté sur le pas de porte.

- Vous auriez pu rentrer Général.

- Jack… Ce soir je suis Jack ne l'oubliez pas Sam… Et je ne rentre pas chez les gens sans que l'on m'ait invité !

Sam pouffa avant de répondre :

- Le Général O'Neill attendant patiemment qu'on lui dise de faire quelque chose ! J'aurai décidément tout entendu !

- Justement Sam ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que ce soir le Général O'Neill n'est pas là ! Vous êtes avec Jack, Sam ! Enfin question de parler… Je voulais dire que… enfin… Bon vous m'avez compris….

Sam fut amusée de voir à quel point son ami était embrouillé dans ses explications et ne voulant pas le laisser dans le désarroi plus longtemps, elle lui dit :

- Bien dans ce cas Jack ! En route pour ce diner que vous m'avez promis…

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la voiture où galamment Jack ouvrit la porte à Sam. Cette dernière s'installa et c'est en silence qu'ils prirent la direction du restaurant.

Jack trouva rapidement une place pour se garer, mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la portière à Sam, cette dernière avait déjà quitté le véhicule.

- Chouette endroit, vous ne trouvez pas Sam ? affirma Jack qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Sam se retint de ne pas rire. Elle aurait du s'en douter ! Jack n'était pas comme tous les hommes. Au lieu de l'inviter dans un restaurant luxueux, il l'avait emmené dans un endroit où la peinture sur la façade s'écaillait. L'endroit ne payait vraiment pas de mine… Si elle avait su, elle aurait mis une tenue beaucoup moins sophistiquée.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! Vous allez être agréablement surprise… Après tout on ne juge pas un livre uniquement à sa couverture… s'exclama O'Neill comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

- Et bien soit ! Allons-y !

Quand Sam franchit le seuil du restaurant, elle fut immédiatement séduite par le cadre de l'endroit. Jack avait vraiment bien choisi. C'était un restaurant assez intimiste mélangeant habilement le moderne et l'ancien. Cette décoration tout à fait particulière apportait une touche qui rendait l'endroit chaleureux dans lequel on était immédiatement à l'aise.

- Bonjour Madame. Monsieur.

- Nous avons une réservation pour deux… Au nom d'O'Neill…

- Oui ! M. et Mme O'Neill ! Suivez-moi ! Votre table se trouve par là !

Aucun des deux militaires ne contredit le serveur, et docilement ils le suivirent.

- Madame ! Monsieur ! Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée….

Charmés par leur table, ils ne prêtèrent nullement attention au discours du serveur et s'installèrent à leur table.

C'est en silence qu'ils consultèrent le menu, portant rapidement leur choix sur un repas simple et à la fois goûteux. La voix de Jack brisa le silence qui se faisait pesant :

- Aaron…

- Quoi Aaron ?

- Vous pensez que Cassie a fait le bon choix en se fiançant avec lui ?

- Cassie n'est plus une gamine Jack ! Et je pense qu'Aaron est un brave garçon, elle sera heureuse avec lui…

- Hum…

- Jack… Rappelez-vous ! Il aime regarder les Simpson !

- Ce n'est pas pour autant l'homme qu'il faut à Cassie. Dire que dans trois mois il deviendra son époux… Comment peut-elle se marier aussi rapidement ?

- ça aurait pu être pire, ils auraient pu aller se marier à Las Vegas…

-Oui… Une fois de plus… Vous êtes la voix de la raison Sam…

Le serveur apportant les plats, les interrompit dans leur discussion. Silencieusement, ils mangèrent, chacun jetant d'un coup d'œil rapide en direction de l'autre, en faisant bien attention à ne pas se faire surprendre.

Sam restait le nez dans son assiette, se demandant pourquoi elle avait commandé cela. Elle se demandait pourquoi Jack l'avait invité à manger… A cet instant, elle avait l'impression d'être devant un étranger et pas avec l'homme avec qui elle avait travaillé durant de si nombreuses années… Mais finalement elle se dit qu'elle n'allait pas meubler ce silence, même si elle le trouvait pesant, et elle allait profiter de ce repas.

Arrivés au dessert, ils parlèrent rapidement de leurs nouvelles vies, et de leurs amis communs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de parler, comme si rester simplement avec l'autre suffisait.

Alors qu'ils étaient silencieusement devant une tasse de café, Sam rompit le silence en disant :

- Quand repartez-vous à Washington ?

- Demain matin… J'ai un vol à 11h…

- Dans ce cas on ne devrait pas s'attarder ici, il se fait tard.

- Bien allons-y !

Un peu à regret, ils quittèrent cet endroit où malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup parlé, ils avaient passé un très bon moment.

C'est dans un silence quasi-religieux qu'ils retournèrent à la voiture et que Jack ramena Sam jusqu'à chez elle.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et se tint immobile devant elle.

- Sam…

- Jack…

Les deux militaires avaient parlé en même temps.

- Après-vous Jack… affirma poliment Sam.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée avec vous…

- Moi aussi Jack…

- Je reviendrais pour le mariage de Cassie…

- Dans trois mois… murmura involontairement Sam.

- Oui… trois mois… répondit Jack. Et vous que vouliez-vous me dire Sam ?

- Je… Je… Non, rien. Bonne soirée et bon retour à Washington… Général…

- Merci… Colonel…

Jack s'éloigna de la porte que Sam venait de refermer. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand une voix raisonna :

- Jack !

Dans un état second, ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne peux pas Jack…

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas Sam ?

- Attendre trois mois avant de… te revoir… Je ne peux pas…

- Moi non plus ! murmura Jack avant de se pencher sur elle afin de capturer ses lèvres.

Il y était presque parvenu quand un klaxon raisonna et qu'une jeune femme hurla :

- Va-y Papy !

La voiture s'éloigna rapidement dans un concert de klaxons et de rires.

Sam regarda Jack. Ce dernier semblait hésiter. Mais Sam en avait assez. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ce stupide règlement entre eux, ce n'est pas une stupide différence d'âge entre eux qui allait les empêcher d'avancer maintenant… Sam se dit qu'elle devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et s'exclama :

- Je pense que cette jeune femme a besoin de lunettes… Moi je ne vois pas de papy dans le coin… Juste un homme séduisant dans la force de l'âge.

- Ah bon ? Où ça ? demanda avec humour Jack en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Idiot ! murmura Sam avant de s'emparer des lèvres d'O'Neill.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et tendrement, avant de s'éloigner à regret l'un de l'autre.

Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, Sam s'éloigna de Jack et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison et arrivée sur le pas de porte se retourna.

- Tu viens Jack ? demanda Sam.

- Je ne refuse jamais une invitation d'une femme ravissante… répondit-il. Surtout quand elle vous invite chez elle prendre un verre.

- Un verre ? Je voulais t'inviter à faire une partie de Scrabble !

- Une partie de Scrabble ? Hum… Je pensais plutôt à autre chose !

- Et quoi ? demanda Sam qui avait très bien compris ce dont Jack parlait.

- Je vais te montrer tout de suite !

Il la poussa délicatement dans la maison, refermant la porte derrière eux. La plaquant contre le mur, il s'empara de ses lèvres tout en la caressant délicatement. Le verre et le Scrabble allaient attendre longtemps… Ils avaient autre chose de plus urgent à faire, comme en témoignèrent les vêtements qui ne tardèrent pas à voler dans la pièce.


End file.
